A data center is a facility used to house computer systems and associated components, such as telecommunications and storage systems. A data center may include redundant or backup power supplies, redundant data communications connections, environmental controls (e.g., air conditioning, fire suppression), and various security devices. Multiple data centers may be established in different configurations (active/active configurations, active/standby configurations, etc.). When a data center fails, another data center may be used as a backup to prevent service interruption.